


Vigilant

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Arrow Imagines [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: You, Felicity, and Oliver go out for drinks an you get ambushed by a creepy drunk man. Will Felicity woman up and save you, or will Oliver have to jump in and help?





	

    You weren’t sure how Oliver and Felicity had convinced you to go to a club, but they did it. Actually, there wasn’t much convincing to do. The moment that Oliver had mentioned that Felicity would be there too, you were on board. You had quite a big crush on the Arrow team member, so you took any chance you could to spend time with her.

You guys met while working at Queen Consolidated. You were Mr. Steele’s assistant, a job that you had gotten due to working under Mr. Queen before him and his son, also your best friend, Oliver, had disappeared. The only problem was that for some reason he refused to upgrade the computer that was at your desk, so you were constantly trekking down to the IT Department to see what Felicity could for you. That slowly turned into a friendship, which then resulted in you falling for her.

You had gotten your hopes up that she maybe saw you in the same way, but then Oliver had ‘come back from the dead’. At first, you weren’t that concerned, you were actually really excited, one of your best friends wasn’t dead like you had thought. Then you found out that Felicity had been spending more time with him than you originally thought. When you found out that Oliver was the vigilante, you weren’t mad at all. You had gotten mad when you realized that Felicity had known before you did.

You obviously got over it, joining the team occasionally when they needed extra help with whatever trouble Oliver had gotten himself in. Being around Felicity even more than normal, just built your feelings for her up eve more,  but you had to push your feelings down. You saw the way that Oliver and Felicity looked at each other, and you couldn’t bring yourself to ruin that. That is one of the reasons that you are sitting in the backseat of this cab, regretting ever agreeing to this. You kept telling yourself that you had to stop torturing yourself like this, had to stop going out with the two of them, but you couldn’t help yourself.

When you pull up to the club, you spot the pair through the window. You hand the driver the money, telling him to keep the change, before climbing out of the car. Oliver waves you over once he notices you, and when you walk up, Felicity is acting weird. She just mumbles a hello towards you before ushering the three of you into the club.

Being in this specific club brings back so many memories from when you, Oliver, and Tommy would come here. Your stomach sinks at the remembrance of Tommy, but you shake it off quickly as you offer to go get drinks. They tell you your orders before you set off towards the bar. Glancing back quickly, you don’t notice that Felicity is staring straight at you.

“Jeez Felicity, at least try not to drool.” Oliver teases the blonde, which results in her gaze leaving your figure and moving to glare at the significantly taller male.

“Shut up Oliver.” Felicity grumbles before she moves to look at you once again. She watches as a guy who looks around your age begins to flirt with you. She smiles slightly as she watches you try and brush him off, although it doesn’t seem to be working.

“You should go over there and pretend to be her girlfriend so that guy will leave her alone.” Oliver suggests, watching the scene himself and noticing how uncomfortable you look. This makes Felicity’s stomach begin to twist. She couldn’t go over there and do that, she wasn’t confident enough for that. I mean, you probably don’t even see her like that, she doesn’t want to make it awkward.

Felicity turns just in time to watch Oliver roll his eyes, getting up from the seat and moving to walk over to you. Felicity watches as he snakes his arm around your waist, pulling you into him and lightly kissing your head. The guy who was bugging you gets a nervous look on his face before bidding the pair farewell, scurrying back over to his friends. Felicity’s anger and jealously level quickly rises as she notices your hand land on Oliver’s bicep, pulling him towards you as you talk in his ear.

Felicity rolls her eyes in annoyance before averting them to watch all of the drunk people dance. She doesn’t notice that you’re back until her drink lands on the table and you walk in front of her. Felicity grumbles a quiet thanks as she picks up her drink, taking a drink before somewhat throwing it back onto the table.

You share a look with Oliver, confused at Felicity’s sudden mood change, but when he just shrugs, you decide to take matters into your own hands. You tap on Felicity’s shoulder, getting her attention before pointing towards the bathroom. She wordlessly nods, grabbing her purse off the table and following you into the empty bathroom. You catch her by surprise though, when you corner her into the counter top.

“Okay, what’s wrong with you. You’ve been in a bad mood all evening and I want to know what’s up.” You state, crossing your arms as you wait for her response. She rolls her eyes and tries to walk around you, but you don’t let her take one step before you’re repeating your question.

“I’m serious, Felicity. When you and Oliver invited me to come out with you guys I didn’t know you were going to be grumpy all night. If I did I wouldn’t have come.” You retort, staring straight into her eyes. You had kind of intimidated her, if she was being honest. She had never seen you like that before. When she doesn’t reply once again, you sigh, shrugging before turning to walk away.

“I’m just going to go home then. I don’t want to hang out with you if you’re going to be like this.” Just as you go to grab the handle of the door, Felicity’s hand grabs your wrist, stopping you in your tracks and turning you around. You’re a bit shocked, as she was closer than you expected, but you were definitely shocked when her lips landed on yours.

By the time the shock wears off, her lips are gone and you’re left standing there. As your eyes slowly open, you see that she’s still standing in front of you. You stare at her, taking in her appearance. Her blonde hair that’s been curled, her blue eyes that you can see clearly due to the fact that she’s wearing her contacts instead of her glasses. Before your brain can even catch up, your hands are moving to grab her face and pull her into another kiss.

This time, she’s caught off guard, although she quickly kisses you back, her hands landing on your arms to pull you closer to her. Your hands move from her face to land around her waist, trying to get her as close as possible. You pull away breathlessly, a light pant leaving both of your mouths. You smile, causing her to do the same. Giggling, your hand moves to brush a piece of hair away that had fallen onto her face.

“If I would have known that was what was making you grumpy, I would’ve kissed you a long time ago.” You mumble, kissing her quickly before grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the table. When Oliver’s eyes land on you, he begins laughing, which makes you look at him confused. He just walks up to you, his hands moving to your head as he smoothes your hair down. You look at Felicity before blushing, a small giggle coming out of your mouth as the three of you go to dance.


End file.
